Growth hormone (GH) is an anabolic hormone capable of promoting linear growth, weight gain and whole body nitrogen retention. Classically, GH is thought to be released primarily from the somatotroph cells of the anterior pituitary under the coordinate regulation of two hypothalamic hormones, growth hormone releasing factor (GHRF or GRF) and somatostatin. Both GHRF stimulation and somatostatin inhibition of the release of GH occurs by the specific engagement of receptors on the cell membrane of the somatotroph.
Recent evidence has been mounting which suggests that GH release is also stimulated by a group of short peptides termed the growth hormone releasing peptides (GHRP; GHRP-6, GHRP-2 [hexarelin]) These peptides are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,890, PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 89/07110, PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 89/07111, PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 93/04081, and J. Endocrinol Invest., 15(Suppl 4), 45 (1992). These peptides function by selectively binding to a distinct somatotroph cell membrane receptor, the growth hormone secretagogue receptor (GHSR). A medicinal chemical approach has resulted in the design of several classes of orally-active, low molecular weight, non-peptidyl compounds which bind specifically to this receptor and result in the pulsatile release of GH. Such compounds possessing growth hormone secretagogue activity are disclosed, for example, in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,345; U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,890; U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,235; U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,241; U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,841; U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,737; U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,017; U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,721; U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,144; U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,261; U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,136; U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,919; U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,920; U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,916; EPO Patent Pub. No. 0,144,230; EPO Patent Pub. No. 0,513,974; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 94/07486; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 94/08583; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 94/11012; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 94/13696; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 94/19367; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/03289; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/03290; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/09633; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/11029; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/12598; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/13069; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/14666; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/16675; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/16692; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/17422; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/17423; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/34311; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 96/02530; Science, 260, 1640-1643 (Jun. 11, 1993); Ann. Rep. Med. Chem., 28, 177-186 (1993); Bioorg. Med. Chem. Ltrs., 4(22), 2709-2714 (1994); and Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 92, 7001-7005 (July 1995).
The use of such orally-active agents which stimulate the pulsatile release of GH would be a significant advance in the treatment of growth hormone deficiency in children and adults as well as provide substantial benefit under circumstances where the anabolic effects of GH might be exploited clinically (e.g. post-hip fracture rehabilitation, the frail elderly and in post-operative recovery patients).
Cell membrane receptors which are of low abundance on the cells can be difficult to isolate, clone and characterize. In the past, assays to identify a receptor in a mammalian cell or frog oocyte generally have depended on either: 1) directly detecting a receptor-ligand interaction, such as by binding of a radiolabeled ligand; or 2) indirectly detecting receptor-ligand binding by detecting either an intracellular event (such as calcium mobilization, or the identification of, for instance a calcium activated current) or an extracellular event (such as hormone secretion), that is the consequence of the ligand binding to its receptor. Most cloned receptors, which have been isolated using a functional expression assay have relied on immortalized cell lines or tumor derived tissues which are enriched for the receptor of interest.
There are numerous receptors which cannot be readily identified using these types of assays, due to: 1) a paucity of biochemical information about the protein; 2) the low abundance of receptors present on the cell; and/or 3) the lack of a cell line or tumor material expressing the receptor. It would be desirable to develop an assay which can be used to identify and characterize cell receptors not amenable to study by conventional means.